Tomber le masque
by Glasgow
Summary: Watson survit comme il peut à la disparition de Holmes. Mais une rencontre avec un inconnu va tout bouleverser. A moins que l'inconnu ne le soit pas tout à fait.


Avec un délai tout à fait impardonnable voilà enfin le cadeau pour ma chère Lisen. Ma belle tu aurais mérité plus de ponctualité, alors j'espère au moins que ceci est à la hauteur... J'aurais voulu écrire sur One Piece, mais il est clair que je ne maîtrise pas assez le fandom alors j'ai plutôt choisi une valeur sûre, en espérant ne pas te décevoir. Avec plein je te souhaite un bon anniversaire malgré tout ;)

Et à tous une bonne lecture.

 **ooOoo**

Je finissais ma cigarette en regardant notre femme de charge débarrasser les restes de notre dîner. J'aimais ce moment de la journée où les babillages de mon épouse m'offraient un repos bienvenu après de longues heures de consultations éprouvantes. Ce dont elle parlait n'était que rarement intéressant – quiconque passant après Holmes ne pouvait que souffrir de la comparaison – mais au moins n'avais-je nul besoin de me concentrer. Tout juste me forçais-je à répondre quelques mots à l'occasion ou à montrer simplement mon assentiment. En bonne pipelette capable de faire la conversation seule, elle n'en attendait pas davantage de ma part. Alors je m'acquittais chaque soir au mieux de ce devoir, à défaut de pouvoir remplir les autres. Je me devais de faire certains efforts, ayant conscience de ne pas être un bon époux la plupart du temps. Je l'avais été autrefois, mais un certain voyage en Suisse avait changé bien des choses.

J'avais tout fait pourtant pour être un modèle du genre. Après des années à me chercher j'étais décidé à entrer dans le rang et n'entendais plus m'en écarter. Ainsi après avoir demandé Mary en mariage j'avais cessé de fréquenter Holmes autrement qu'en tant qu'ami. Ça n'avait pas été évident après des années à nous fréquenter en tout exclusivité, étant autant amants qu'associés et amis, mais c'était nécessaire. J'étais un gentleman après tout et devais pas là même la fidélité à la femme que j'avais choisi. Le détective s'était montré étrangement réceptif, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il m'avouait à de trop rares occasions, à savoir que rien ne lui importait plus que mon bonheur.

Aussi me fis-je un devoir à partir de là à lui laisser croire que j'étais effectivement heureux, même si ce n'était pas le cas la plupart du temps. Malgré ce que j'avais longtemps cru je n'étais finalement pas fait pour une vie de couple consensuelle, et même la gentillesse, la patience – et la beauté, ne le nions pas – de Mary ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Mais une fois encore en tant que gentleman j'assumais mes actes et faisais au mieux à ses côtés.

Tout avait pourtant changé après Reichenbach. Ayant perdu là-bas mon âme-sœur je n'étais plus capable de faire semblant désormais. J'éprouvais le manque de Holmes jusque dans ma chair et n'étais pas capable de grand chose. Je maintenais au mieux mon mariage à flot et continuais à travailler bravement, mais dans l'intimité je ne valais plus grand-chose. Cela n'avait pas été prémédité mais c'était ainsi. Malgré toute l'affection que je lui portais Mary ne parvenait plus ni à m'intéresser ni même à m'émoustiller. Mon épouse avait passé bien des soirées à tenter de réveiller ma libido, mais nous avions finalement compris que d'homme je n'avais plus que le nom désormais, ma virilité semblant m'avoir bel et bien fuit. Mary ne se moqua pas une fois en ange qu'elle était, pas plus qu'elle ne se plaignit. Elle demeura l'amie attentionnée le jour et s'installa dans une autre chambre la nuit, suivant mes conseils tant je culpabilisais à la réveiller par mes cauchemars en plus d'être incapable de remplir mon devoir conjugal.

Ce fut une sombre période mais qui s'améliora peu à peu, quoi que lentement –comment cela aurait-il pu seulement redevenir parfait alors que Sherlock n'était plus ? Les cauchemars devinrent moins nombreux, même si à aucun moment je ne proposai à Mary de regagner le lit conjugal, et surtout je finis par me réconcilier avec ma virilité que je croyais avoir pourtant bel et bien perdu. J'en fus satisfait même si ce dernier détail m'obligea à revoir considérablement mon mode de vie. Parce que bien évidemment ce ne fut pas mon épouse qui parvint enfin à m'exciter.

C'était l'année précédente. L'après-midi n'en finissait pas et le bruit monotone de la pluie frappant les vitres de mon cabinet avait un pouvoir hypnotisant, il ne m'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour que je me laisse aller à somnoler. Pourtant j'assurais chaque rendez-vous avec zèle, me montrant aimable, préoccupé et surtout à l'écoute de ces patients pour lesquels bien souvent j'étais l'unique confident. J'aimais mon métier, mais depuis que je n'avais plus à battre le pavé en parallèle en tant que fidèle assistant du plus grand détective du pays, je me sentais tout de même frustré la plupart du temps. Le jour déclinait, de même que ma motivation, lorsque mon nouveau patient capta toute mon attention quand je vins le chercher dans la salle d'attente. A peine plus jeune que moi, il n'était pas plus séduisant qu'un autre mais il émanait de lui un charme qui ne pouvait me laisser indifférent. J'eus le plus grand mal à me concentrer durant toute la consultation tant je prenais conscience d'une chose pour le moins inattendue, j'avais envie de lui. Il ne se passa évidemment rien, j'étais bien trop professionnel pour tenter quoi que ce soit, mais le soir venu, une fois seul dans mon lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à cet évènement tout en me donnant un plaisir qui m'avait été refusé si longtemps.

J'en compris la teneur durant mes nombreuses introspections les jours suivants. Si les charmes de la gente féminine – y compris ma propre épouse – me laissaient indifférent il n'en était pas de même avec les représentants du sexe fort. Rien de plus normal après tout, n'avais-je point entretenu une relation exclusive avec mon meilleur ami durant plusieurs années ? A l'occasion de mon mariage j'avais cru passer à autre chose, mais la mort de Holmes semblait avoir eu plus de conséquences que prévu. Je décidai sagement de ne pas mettre Mary dans la confidence, pas plus que d'envisager une séparation, mais me mis en quête de la façon la plus saine de faire face à ces désirs trop longtemps demeurés en sommeil.

J'avais finalement trouvé un compromis qui, s'il n'était pas très sain, avait au moins le mérite de me garder éloigné de toute frustration. Je soupçonnais désormais Mary de se douter de quelque chose, mais elle était suffisamment ravie de me voir à nouveau sourire pour ne pas s'en offusquer. Et puis lorsque je ne me prêtais à cette activité qui m'était devenu vitale avec le temps, je demeurais un mari aimant et attentionné, l'emmenant au théâtre, au restaurant…, même si nous faisions toujours chambre à part.

Ainsi ce soir était l'une de mes deux soirées hebdomadaires de liberté et comme toujours j'entendais bien en profiter. Mais je n'étais pas spécialement pressé, puisqu'il ne se passait rarement quelque chose avant vingt-et-une heures. Alors j'écoutais Mary, lui témoignant un intérêt que je n'étais pas toujours certain d'éprouver mais qu'elle méritait tout de même.

Lorsqu'elle estima avoir abordé tous les sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur, elle quitta finalement sa chaise et contourna la table afin de me rejoindre. Avec un beau sourire elle se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je savourai l'odeur de son parfum léger et fleuri, me faisant comme souvent la réflexion d'être chanceux pour avoir épousé un être aussi compréhensif. Ces soirs-là elle se retirait systématiquement la première, comme pour m'empêcher de culpabiliser à l'abandonner ensuite.

« Bonne nuit John. Et tâchez d'être prudent. »

C'était un conseil qu'elle me donnait à chaque fois, ce que je ne pouvais lui reprocher. L'établissement que je fréquentais était de ceux qui avaient mauvaise réputation. A présent que j'y avais mes habitudes je savais que rien n'était plus faux bien sûr et c'était ironiquement du côté de la loi que venait le danger, les descentes de police causant autant d'inquiétude que de torts à mes semblables. J'y avais jusque-là échappé et espérais que cela demeure ainsi sinon pour moi au moins pour Mary que je ne voulais exposer à pareille humiliation. Le plus sage aurait été de ne pas quitter la sécurité de mon domicile, mais le désir peut faire commettre les pires imprudences.

Selon un rituel depuis longtemps partagé, je hochai la tête avant de lui souhaiter à mon tour une bonne nuit. Je ne promettais jamais rien, conscient que cela aurait été vain en cas de problème.

Lorsque j'entendis la porte de sa chambre se fermer, j'écrasai ma dernière cigarette et décidai de me mettre en route.

La nuit était agréable aussi choisis-je de marcher un peu avant de héler un fiacre. La nuit venue j'aimais me prêter à ce genre d'exercice. Seul avec mes pensées je parvenais à faire le point et dans ces moments seuls je supportais mes réflexions. Ma vie étriquée me pesait, Holmes me manquait, parfois j'avais envie de hurler ma haine, mais quand je marchais lentement, respirant profondément et appréciant le calme qui m'entourait j'arrivais à être rationnel. Crier, pleurer, m'appesantir ne m'aurait pas aidé. Ma vie était ainsi faite, je n'avais aucun moyen d'y échapper autant donc en prendre mon parti.

Je saluai rapidement l'homme qui m'ouvrit la porte d'entrée de ce club où je me sentais presque comme chez moi. Jasper puisqu'il s'agissait de lui avait toute liberté pour laisser entrer ou non les pauvres âmes qui comme moi venaient chercher ici un semblant de réconfort. Il avait toute la confiance du couple qui dirigeait les lieux, ce qui était plus que justifié. Non seulement il était le premier à faire revenir le calme en cas de débordements quoi que rare de la part de certains participants aux soirées, faisant preuve d'une bienveillance qu'on ne soupçonnait pas à sa carrure il était également de notoriété publique parmi les habitués dont je faisait partie qu'il avait pris lui-même l'initiative plus d'une fois de donner un pot de vin aux policiers qui venaient rôder, évitant ainsi à tout le monde l'humiliation et les probables retombées judiciaires d'une descente. Mary était tolérante mais n'aurait certainement pas pardonné que je la traîne dans la boue en sombrant moi-même, ce que je ne pouvais lui reprocher.

Il m'arrivait dans ma grande naïveté de songer que c'était mon passé à aider les forces de police qui protégeait justement le club où j'avais mes habitudes là où d'autres avaient déjà eu des ennuis. Comme si Lestrade ou quelque autre inspecteur que ce soit allait risquer sa carrière pour un sodomite. Ce n'était qu'une façon de me rassurer et de me trouver ainsi une excuse pour continuer cette vie malgré les risques.

Je m'installais au bar en acajou et saluai l'un des deux propriétaires avant de lui commander un bourbon. Puis tout en buvant lentement je fis le tour de la pièce du regard. Je reconnaissais la plupart des hommes présents et savais n'avoir rien à craindre d'eux. C'était le lot d'endroits comme celui-ci, ici chacun avait autant à perdre que moi. Et comme souvent je nous trouvais totalement pathétiques ! Nous étions là à risquer notre réputation, notre liberté même, simplement pour répondre à des pulsions qui nous auraient gâchés la vie autrement. Juste parce que nous n'étions pas tout à fait comme les autres hommes. Nous n'étions rien d'autres que des victimes car après tout moi pas plus qu'un autre je n'avais demandé à avoir ces besoins, mais au lieu d'être aidés ou au moins compris, nous devions mentir, nous cacher, prendre des risques pour simplement trouver un peu de répit dans cette existence faite de mensonges. Qu'y pouvais-je bien pour ma part si c'était seulement dans les bras d'autres hommes que je pouvais oublier un tant soit peu mon cher Sherlock ? Je n'en étais pas moins un homme pour autant.

J'avisai du coin de l'œil un politicien que Holmes et moi avions justement sorti du pétrin quelques années plus tôt, qui se trouvait présentement avec la langue dans la bouche d'un jeune homme tout à fait séduisant. Promis à une brillante carrière, certains voyaient même en lui un futur premier ministre tout à fait convenable, il avait certainement plus à perdre que moi d'une quelconque fuite au grand jour, songea-je avec amertume. Et pourtant il était là, parce que l'épouse choisie pour la galerie ne lui suffisait pas. La presse aurait fait ses choux-gras de sa présence ici, mais c'était justement là l'un des avantages à notre situation. Nous étions tous hors la loi, aucun donc n'avait intérêt à parler, à révéler quoi que ce soit. Nous n'étions ironiquement qu'en sécurité auprès de nos semblables. Je n'avais rien en commun avec ces hommes en dehors de mon appétit charnel pourtant nous étions tous liés par le même secret honteux, dépendants les uns des autres autant pour le plaisir que nous venions chercher que pour la sécurité tout relative qui était la notre entre ces murs.

C'était précaire et pourtant chaque semaine immanquablement j'étais là, à chercher la volupté et l'apaisement quoi que factice qui en découlaient. Nous étions tous là pour la même chose, ce qui facilitait bien les interactions. J'avais moi-même eu nombre d'amants entre ces murs. Parfois il m'arrivait de garder le même quelques semaines quand l'entente était bonne entre nous, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux ne se lasse ou que lui ne revienne plus mais le plus souvent je choisissais des inconnus, ou était choisi par eux, qui me plaisaient simplement et que je ne faisais que recroiser au hasard de nos visites ensuite. Tout était si simple. Autant ne pas le cacher, je n'étais là que pour le sexe, certainement pas pour nouer une quelconque relation amoureuse, et ne repartais jamais sans avoir ce que je voulais car nous étions tous dans le même cas. C'était sans nul doute malsain, je parvenais à me l'avouer à moi-même quand j'étais ensuite de retour chez moi, dans ma chambre aux draps froids, à attendre un sommeil qui se faisait trop rare, mais je n'aurais échangé ce mode de vie contre aucun autre. J'étais devenu bien trop dépendant de ces brèves étreintes la plupart du temps dénuées de la moindre tendresse et du plaisir aussi bref qu'intense qu'elle m'offrait.

Alors j'étais fidèle au rendez-vous, toujours les deux mêmes soirs chaque semaine, désespérément routinier même dans ma dépravation, désireux le reste du temps d'être un époux exemplaire, conscient que c'était justement ces quelques heures qui m'en donnaient ensuite la force.

Ici pas de question, aucun hésitation. Et tout autour de moi c'était pareil. Quand un homme me plaisait je lui offrais un verre, oubliant dans ces moments-là ma réserve habituelle, celle-là qui m'avait incité à faire une cour assidue à Mary des mois durant avant d'oser seulement me déclarer, puis nous flirtions parfois de façon très poussée à mesure que tombait nos inhibitions. Et si nous en avions envie tous les deux, ce qui était le cas le plus souvent, nous montions dans l'une des chambres à l'étage pour quelques instants hors du temps. Les petites pièces étaient propres et décorées avec goût, loin de l'idée que pouvaient se faire les bonnes gens d'un tel endroit, des lieux où il était facile de se laisser aller, d'autant plus que lorsque vous étiez en bonne compagnie, or dans ce domaine je pouvais me targuer de faire toujours le bon choix.

Certains faisaient leur petite affaire en bas à la vue de tous, d'autres montaient à plusieurs, il n'y avait ici aucune limite ni aucune règle tant que chacun était consentant. Et si je prenais parfois du plaisir à regarder ces copulations pratiquées en public sans la moindre pudeur ou à imaginer ce que ces trois hommes – parfois plus – pouvaient bien faire ensemble une fois la porte refermée, j'avais moi-même des goûts plus traditionnels, même si je n'étais pas contre l'idée de faire un jour de nouvelles expériences. Rien n'était jamais figé, ma présence ici, ou simplement entre les draps de Holmes quelques années plus tôt, en était la meilleure des preuves.

Je souris en voyant le second propriétaire des lieux se diriger dans ma direction. J'appréciais cet homme pour sa déférence envers ses clients. Toujours un mot gentil, toujours un sourire… Certes il encaissait nos consommations et monnayait à prix d'or certains services particuliers qui demandaient du matériel ou de la préparation, mais nous en avions justement pour notre argent. Ces hommes qui partageaient notre déviance nous offraient un bien inestimable en nous laissant entre leurs murs être tout à fait nous-mêmes. L'ambiance de surcroît, savamment étudiée, se prêtait parfaitement à nos activités. Lumières tamisées et bougies, couleurs chaudes, matières nobles pour tout ce qui entourait… C'était confortable et classe sans en faire trop, tout en gardant ce côté mystérieux qui nous permettait à tous de maintenir une distance en ici et notre vraie vie au-dehors.

« Bonsoir John », me salua le jeune homme, si séduisant qu'il était une valeur ajoutée non négligeable au prestige du lieu, tout en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Nulle raison de me faire des idées par sa familiarité, ici seuls nos prénoms étaient utilisés. Un anonymat tout relatif bien inutile mais rassurant et une façon surtout de gommer les différences sociales car sous ce toit nous étions tous égaux. De plus ce jeune homme qui aurait été une proie de choix pour nombre d'entre nous, quelques soient les liens qu'il pouvait nouer avec certains habitués dont je faisais partie, demeurait inaccessible. C'était une règle tacite qui se murmurait parfois dans les alcôves feutrées. Lui et son amant, malgré leur façon de gagner leur vie, demeuraient fidèles l'un à l'autre. Une relation qui n'avait rien à envier aux couples mariés mais qui pour ma part me rendait nostalgique. Holmes et moi en d'autres temps avions été ainsi. Nous nous suffisions alors amplement, conscients que nul jamais ne pourrait rivaliser avec ce que nous partagions. C'était l'une des raisons justement qui m'avait fait choisir ce mode de vie à présent. Ainsi ces amants qui se succédaient entre mes bras ne pourraient jamais remplacer ce que Sherlock avait longtemps représenté, représentait toujours, pour moi.

A mille lieux des tourments qui m'animaient à présent, le jeune homme près de moi reprit la parole d'un ton tout à fait enjoué.

« J'ai une proposition un peu particulière pour vous », expliqua-t-il.

M'étant attendu à tout sauf cela de sa part, il n'eut aucun mal à capter ainsi toute mon attention.

« Un client vous a fait demander tout spécialement. Il voudrait que vous le rejoigniez là-haut. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux à cette requête tant elle était originale. C'était flatteur bien sûr de savoir que j'avais suffisamment plu à un homme pour qu'il veuille de moi sans même m'avoir parlé, mais j'étais mal à l'aise face à son audace. Il croyait vraiment que j'allais le rejoindre, et nous savions tous les deux dans quel but, alors même que je ne l'avais jamais vu ? C'était outrageusement prétentieux et surtout me faisait passer pour tellement plus désespéré que je ne l'étais en réalité.

Cependant une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette requête hautement excitante. C'était bien le genre de la maison, tester ses limites, essayer de nouvelles choses… Pour ma part, frileux comme toujours – n'avais-je pas mis des mois à seulement accepter mon attirance pour Sherlock alors que nous n'étions encore que simples colocataires ? – je me contentais de quelques relations consensuelles. Jamais plus de deux, toujours à l'abri derrière une porte close, systématiquement avec un amant choisi avec soin… Même moi je trouvais cela ennuyeux à présent que j'y pensais. Peut-être devais-je profiter de cette occasion. Avant d'avoir mes habitudes ici-même la routine de mon couple me rongeait, si c'était finalement pour replonger dans cette routine malgré mon homosexualité relativement acceptée cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Achevant de me convaincre, une petite voix dans ma tête laissa entendre que Holmes aurait été fier de moi de me voir repousser mes limites, ce qu'il avait tant essayé de m'inculquer quand il était encore là.

Afin de trouver le courage qui me manquait encore, je vidai d'un trait le contenu de mon verre avant de hocher finalement la tête avec conviction. Pour mon interlocuteur j'apparaissais très certainement sûr de moi, restait à me convaincre moi-même.

« Bien. Il vous attend dans la chambre pourpre. »

Evidemment, ce ne pouvait être que la chambre pourpre, songeai-je en me levant. Bien sûr ce mystérieux homme n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir mais c'était dans cette pièce précisément que je me sentais le mieux lors de mes escapades coquines à l'étage. Entre l'éclairage intime des quelques bougies et les couleurs sombres qui lui donnaient son nom, c'était une sorte de cocon au sein duquel j'étais à l'aise et plein d'assurance.

Tandis que je montais les marches en bois qui craquaient sous mes pas, je sentais mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine tandis que mes jambes peinaient à me porter. Pourtant je n'aurais fait demi-tour pour rien au monde, c'était désormais une question de fierté. Je plaisais à cet homme et étais passablement excité par cette situation tout à fait inédite pour moi. Il était grand temps de lâcher prise, ce qui ne pouvait me faire que du bien, j'en avais enfin pleinement conscience.

C'est en tremblant légèrement que je poussai enfin le porte. Ce que je découvris alors acheva de me déstabiliser tout en faisant grimper le désir qui m'étreignait déjà. Tout cela me paraissait bien irréel mais j'étais heureux que cela m'arrive. Mon inconnu m'attendait au milieu de la pièce, vêtu d'un costume sombre élégant. J'appréciai sa silhouette longue et mince de même que ses doigts fins présentement gantés de noir. Ses cheveux noirs eux aussi étaient sobrement coiffés en arrière. Il avait pris soin de sa mise et je savourai ce détail. En fait j'avais la conviction qu'il aurait pu me plaire, si seulement j'avais pu voir son visage…

Parce que c'était bien le détail le plus troublant de cette drôle de mise en scène. L'homme portait effectivement un masque qui ne laissait voir de ses traits que sa bouche et son menton. Des lèvres fines, un sourire satisfait… Oui décidément j'aimais ce que je voyais. Et ce regard intense, deux yeux sombres dans lesquels brillaient une assurance comme j'aurais souhaité en ressentir. A l'inverse de moi il était parfaitement dans son élément et je me sentis inférieur à cause de cette différence. Une sensation qui n'était pas pour me faciliter la tâche.

Je m'étais fiché dans un drôle de guêpier, songeai-je avec nervosité. Le plus simple encore à cet instant aurait été de m'enfuir et me trouver plutôt un petit jeunot avec moins d'expérience que moi, mais aurais-je pris réellement du plaisir à cette énième relation mortellement consensuelle ? J'aurais pu m'enfuir oui, mais je n'en n'avais jamais eu aussi peu envie. Et si je tremblais désormais ce n'était certainement plus de peur. Le désir me brûlait les reins, la tête me tournait… Sans en comprendre la raison je n'avais pas été aussi excité depuis bien longtemps. Depuis Sherlock en fait, réalisai-je avec une pointe d'amertume qui pour une fois cependant ne modifia nullement mon humeur.

La silhouette d'ailleurs de mon amant en devenir n'était pas sans me rappeler celle du détective. Ce constat m'émoustilla plus que de raison alors que je laissais mon imagination fonctionner à plein régime, songeant que mon compagnon était bien capable d'une telle mise en scène pour m'annoncer comme je l'espérais encore parfois qu'il était bien vivant, misant sur l'originalité de la situation pour s'éviter les remontrances qu'il aurait méritées. C'était absurde évidemment, la plupart du temps j'étais capable d'admettre que nul n'aurait pu survivre à une telle chute, pas même lui, mais l'espoir parfois avait du bon.

A cet instant autant ne pas songer à ce fantôme, dont le souvenir était aussi réconfortant qu'insupportable, pour plutôt profiter de ce que j'avais bien en face de moi. Un homme tout à fait plaisant qui m'avait attiré dans un but bien précis et qui semblait suffisamment sûr de lui pour me donner la possibilité de m'abandonner tout entier.

C'était autre chose à savoir me concernant. De ma liaison avec Holmes j'avais retenu mon goût de la soumission. Mon amant décidait alors quand nous faisons l'amour, où, dans quelle position…. Et bien sûr c'était toujours lui qui finissait en moi. Aucune frustration de ma part, bien au contraire. J'aimais qu'il dirige et il le faisait si bien…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi j'avais la sensation que cet homme dont je ne voyais le visage agirait comme feu mon compagnon. Je me délectais de cette certitude.

« Me voilà », dis-je bien inutilement avec un rire nerveux.

C'était là une entrée en matière tout à fait absurde mais j'étai bien trop tendu pour envisager autre chose. L'homme en face de moi eut un sourire plus intense et je ne sus dire s'il se moquait de moi ou si je lui provoquais de la pitié, mais dans les deux cas cela ne me déplu guère. Je cherchais donc quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, prouvant ainsi que je n'étais pas aussi niais que les apparences pouvaient le laisser croire, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que prévu. Mon malaise et mon excitation semblaient avoir pris le pas sur tout le reste et je demeurais incapable de la plus élémentaire des réflexions.

Cela ne sembla pas décontenancer l'autre, qui avança vers moi d'un pas conquérant. Quand il fut tout près de moi je réalisai que je ne tremblais plus, me sentant même tout à coup parfaitement calme, comme si sa présence à mes côtés était une évidence.

Serein, je le laissai m'embrasser, soupirant d'aise à mesure que je redécouvrais le plaisir. Lors de mes étreintes récentes avec tous ces inconnus je n'avais été qu'à la recherche de la délivrance la plus rapide, ne m'attardant jamais ni sur un baiser, ni sur une caresse. C'était primaire, quasiment bestial, et cela me plaisait ainsi. Rien de consensuel dans ces relations. Ce soir pourtant il semblait que nous prendrions notre temps et que je saurais apprécier chaque détail menant peu à peu à l'apothéose. Comme un couple, songeai-je avec amertume, m'autorisant une pensée pour mon compagnon trop tôt disparu.

Et ce fut effectivement tout sauf ce à quoi je m'étais attendu en poussant la porte de cette même pièce. Il mit longtemps à me dévêtir, me découvrant peu à peu du bout des doigts, de ses lèvres… Il s'attarda sur chaque détail de mon anatomie et j'eus la sensation grisante d'être irrésistible. Plus d'une fois je tentais de lui rendre la pareille, mais à peine faisais-je mine de glisser une main sous sa chemise qu'il m'en empêchait avec un grognement. Et toujours il demeurait parfaitement silencieux, là où moi-même au contraire j'y allais de mes encouragements ou les manifestations plus qu'explicites de mon appréciation quant à ce qu'il me faisait.

Je fus finalement allongé sur le dos au milieu du lit confortable, tout entier nu, mon membre devenu douloureux parfaitement dressé entre mes jambes entrouvertes. Ses mains furent partout sur moi, le contact du cuir sur ma peau sensible me rendit fou. J'avais eu l'habitude des étreintes qui sortaient de l'ordinaire avec Holmes et son rejet de toute forme de routine, mais rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ça, à ce feu qui consumait mes reins. Rien n'aurait pu être meilleur et pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité je ne songeai à aucun moment à ma solitude, parce que je n'avais plus grand chose en tête en dehors du bien que me faisait cet homme.

Je cambrai violemment le dos avec cri quand sa main gantée se referma sur mon érection. La caresse était appuyée, rendant plus floue que jamais la mince limite entre plaisir et douleur. Mais je ne lui demandai d'arrêter pour rien au monde. Ce monde qui ne se résumait plus désormais qu'à mes gémissements répondant à chacun de ses gestes inspirés.

Il me tortura longtemps en me refusant systématiquement au tout dernier moment la délivrance avant de m'en rapprocher cruellement encore et encore, faisant de moi une pathétique poupée désarticulée. Et tout ce temps, me mordant la lèvre, ma tête roulant sur le matelas, je demeurais fasciné par ce masque qui semblait me narguer. Quand l'espace de quelques secondes j'étais capable de pensées cohérentes, j'aurais donné cher pour découvrir le visage dissimulée en-dessous. Puis je plongeais à nouveau dans les affres de la luxure, me contentant de profiter de ce qui m'était donné.

Lorsque mon compagnon s'écarta de moi, j'espérai un instant qu'il retire au moins ses vêtements, que nous soyons ainsi à égalité malgré sa volonté de cacher ses traits. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contenta de se saisir du pot de crème jusque-là posé sur la table de nuit et d'entrouvrir son pantalon avant de venir s'allonger sur moi. A ce constat je me sentis frustré, voulant lui rendre au moins une partie du plaisir qu'il me donnait.

Dans ce but je m'accrochai lui et me redressai légèrement, mais lorsque je fis mine seulement de défaire un bouton de sa chemise j'en fus quitte pour une nouvelle déconvenue. Il saisit mon poignet sans guère de douceur, avortant ainsi ma tentative de m'imposer au moins un peu. Son regard fut sans équivoque même si une fois de plus il ne dit mot. Décidément cet homme était une énigme, mais une chose était sûre, je n'allais pas avoir gain de cause.

Après un baiser qui n'avait à ce stade plus rien de tendre il me poussa à m'agenouiller, lui tournant le dos. Chacun de ses gestes était rude désormais, comme si par ma bravade j'avais réveillé la bête, mais ce n'en était justement que meilleur. Je le sentis tout contre moi, ma peau titillée par le tissu rêche de son pantalon, et en-dessous cette partie de son anatomie aussi raide que ne l'était la mienne. Il se frotta contre moi, allant et venant dans une imitation tout à fait excitante de l'acte qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

Fermant les yeux, je n'eus pas la force de retenir mes grognements de frustration, las de me voir à nouveau privé de l'extase que je frôlais pourtant dangereusement. C'était bon certes, mais je perdais peu à peu toute patience. Alors je pris les choses en main, littéralement, empoignant ma virilité que je massai avec vigueur. Mais cette fois encore il fut prompt à m'interrompre et je ne fus plus capable du moindre geste, prisonnier par la force de son étreinte.

« S'il vous plaît… », gémis-je pitoyablement.

Me supplique porta ses fruits, à moins qu'il ne soit simplement aussi frustré que moi à ce stade, et j'eus un soupir lascif lorsque je sentis un doigt titiller mon intimité. Enfin les choses sérieuses commençaient. Ma patience précédente fut largement récompensée. Il me prépara rapidement quoi qu'avec un savoir-faire témoignant de son expérience et tout du long j'appréciai le contact du cuir, que je goûtais pour la toute première fois dans cette partie si privée de ma personne. Et lorsqu'enfin il fut en moi, je n'eus même pas la force de crier tant j'étais perdu dans mon plaisir, n'étant plus capable que de haleter. A bout de forces, plus vraiment conscient de ce qui m'entourait en dehors de ce que je subissais volontiers, je me serais probablement effondré sur le matelas si mon amant ne m'avait maintenu contre lui par son seul bras passé au travers de mon torse.

Je n'étais plus désormais que sensation, comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, prisonnier des seuls outrages qui m'étaient imposés. La caresse des draps contre mes genoux, le frottement des vêtements de l'autre homme puisqu'il ne s'était jamais décidé à les retirer, s'étant contenté de ce qu'il fallait pour libérer la seule partie de son anatomie qui me préoccupait présentement. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon visage et n'entendait rien que sa respiration lourde, parfois saccadée, comme seul témoin de son propre plaisir.

Il me combla au-delà de toutes mes espérances, m'offrant l'opportunité de redécouvrir combien il était bon de faire l'amour sans avoir à tout contrôler. De la même façon j'étais fier d'avoir contribué à combler mon amant là où bien souvent ces derniers temps ce genre de chose m'avait laissé de marbre.

A l'inverse de moi l'autre reprit bien vite ses esprits et s'éloigna de moi bien trop tôt à mon goût. J'aurais pu me douter pourtant que du fait de sa petite mise en scène il n'était pas prévu ensuite que nous nous câlinions comme l'aurait fait un couple plus consensuel, ce n'était que rarement le genre de la maison de toute façon, la faute à copuler avec de parfaits inconnus. Me laissant aller sur les oreillers, bien décidé pour ma part à retarder au maximum mon retour à la réalité, je me contentais de le contempler tandis qu'il réajustait ses vêtements et c'est alors que cela me frappa !

Dans chacun de ses gestes j'avais l'impression d'avoir Holmes devant les yeux. Je n'y avais pensé que vaguement un peu plus tôt, perdu entre mon impatience et mon excitation mais à présent que j'avais les idées claires j'étais troublé. Où Sherlock me manquait tant que j'étais victime d'hallucinations ou l'on me jouait une farce cruelle… Et j'ignorais quelle perspective m'effrayait le moins. Etait-ce seulement possible alors que je l'avais vu tomber et qu'il n'était reparu depuis trois ans ? Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Ce n'était pas mon genre de foncer de cette façon habituellement aussi mis-je mon attitude sur le compte de l'orgasme encore si récent lorsque je me jetai à l'eau.

« Sherlock ? » appelai-je donc d'une voix plus tremblante que prévu.

A la façon dont l'homme près de moi se figea je sus que j'avais vu juste, ce qui ne fut pas pour me réconforter. Me fichant bien de ma nudité, je me levai d'un bond, trop sonné pour savoir comment réagir.

« C'est vraiment vous ? » insistai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Le cœur battant la chamade, je serrai le poing. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'énerver ou me réjouir, pardonner ou faire payer. Ma vie avec cet homme était un aller-retour permanent entre deux états d'esprit opposés, cela me revenait, au même titre que la vie qui semblait enfin à nouveau se répandre en moi après de années à n'être plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Si j'étais effectivement déçu par son attitude, j'étais également tellement soulagé qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de bonne réaction de ma part, j'étais bien trop choqué pour cela.

« Veuillez me pardonner ce subterfuge », dit enfin mon amant.

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait parlé à aucun moment, avec ce détail je ne pouvais avoir le moindre doute.

« Sherlock », répétai-je bêtement.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête et tout ce qui aurait voulu sortir se heurtait, incapable de franchir mes lèvres. J'étais bien démuni, pathétique sans nul doute, heureusement l'homme en face de moi n'avait nulle intention d'en profiter. Alors enfin il tomba le masque, littéralement et j'avais à nouveau en face de moi ce visage, à peine pas les années quoi que plus maigre qu'avant. Il était aussi beau quand dans les souvenirs de lui que j'avais chéris tout ce temps et semblait suffisamment gêné pour trouver grâce à mes yeux quant à ses mensonges. Au moins le temps que je reprenne mes esprits en tout cas.

« J'aurais pu choisir une circonstance plus conventionnelle, mais je n'ai vu que cela pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Les soupçons ? interrogeai-je, dépassé par la situation.

\- Je dois rester mort, c'est essentiel.

\- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas de toute évidence.

\- Et perspicace avec cela », s'amusa mon interlocuteur, redevenant du même coup fidèle lui-même.

Etrangement cette attitude désinvolte là où la situation était on ne peut plus grave aurait dû me mettre en rage, elle me rassura au contraire. J'avais ainsi la confirmation que c'était bien lui, car qui aurait eu l'audace de se moquer de moi après m'avoir menti trois ans durant ? Aussi me contentai-je de le fusiller du regard en espérant que cela suffise à le ramener dans le droit chemin.

« Certains doivent croire que je le suis bel et bien.

\- Et que me vaut l'honneur d'être enfin mis, quoi que tardivement, dans la confidence ?

\- Je vous interdis de vous moquer de moi mais… j'avais besoin de vous voir. »

Je fus flatté d'entendre ceci. Ce n'était tellement pas son genre de se montrer aussi vulnérable, mais j'avais toujours su faire ressortir le meilleur côté de sa personnalité, capacité dont moi seul pouvait me vanter. Pourtant son mensonge continuait à flotter insidieusement entre nous, nous empêchant de nous laisser aller tout à fiait.

Me rapprochant davantage de lui je m'apprêtai à toucher son visage mais avortai finalement mon geste, bien trop de questions demeuraient sans réponse et c'était au-dessus de mes forces que de passer outre.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mis dans la confidence ? m'enquis-je. Ne suis-je pas digne de confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais vous êtes surveillé. En disciple de feu Moriarty l'ennemi sait que vous êtes le premier que je recontacterais.

\- A présent cela n'a plus d'importance ? Vous allez reprendre votre vie ? Et vous croyez qu'en toute honnêteté je vais faire table rase de vos mensonges, de ma souffrance, et vous suivre à nouveau ? Et retrouver votre lit par la même occasion ?

\- La question ne se pose pas. J'ai cédé à la faiblesse en venant aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas prévu que vous découvriez le pot-au-rose alors je vais faire ce qui était prévu et fuir. Quant à vous… oubliez-moi.

\- Vous savez que c'est impossible ! m'écriai-je. Je n'en ai pas été capable quand je vous croyais vivant, alors maintenant…

\- John, oui vous m'avez manqué plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Mais rien de ce que vous direz, rien de ce qui vient de se passer ce soir, ne me fera changer d'avis. Un jour peut-être, mais en attendant…

\- Sherlock… Vous ne pouvez me faire cela.

\- Croyez-le mon tout bon, je partage votre souffrance, j'en éprouve même probablement davantage que vous, mais c'est ainsi. Ne me détournez pas de mon but. »

Je me fichais bien de ce but dont j'ignorais tout, ne voulant d'ailleurs rien en savoir, mais le laisser repartir était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Alors je saisis fermement sa main pour le lui faire comprendre. Le sourire triste que j'obtins en retour me fit comprendre que je n'aurais pas gain de cause. Comme si j'avais pu en douter…

« Pardonnez-moi John. »

Il étouffa mon sourire de désespoir de ses lèvres, m'embrassant longuement.

« Je serai bientôt de retour à vos côtés », dit-il ensuite tout en remettant son masque.

Et avant que j'aie la force de prononcer un mot il avait finalement quitté la pièce. Las, autant en colère qu'aux abois, je me laissai tomber à genoux à même le sol, remarquant du même coup que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Comment reprendre ma vie après ceci ? C'était de la torture ! Au moins à présent, après l'avoir naïvement tant espéré, je savais qu'il était bien vivant, mais cela m'apparaissait une maigre consolation.

 **THE END.**


End file.
